Reborn From the Snow
by ChaosChronicler
Summary: Idol and pop star Sakura Haruno, is the heart of Japan. The only problem is behind the curtains she is a mafia assassin to the Konoha family. All that ends when she is given the chance of life time. Stay with Konoha or start over with Vongola? Christmas Chapter 6 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

_**Lately, I haven't seen a lot of crossovers directed to my favorite Naruto character Sakura! So I've decided to post a lot of stories with Sakura in crossovers just because there arent that many. I've read other stories with Sakura in a crossover but some of them don't ever get finished or whatever…Anyway, I've decided to to put this up as I took a mild break from my other story that is a Sakura crossover in One Piece to put this up as my second story.(I am SOOOO not putting that on Hiatus. I WILL RETURN! Like in a week or so.) It'd be AWESOME if you all checked it out! Please and thank you! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

A boy with dark hair and cerulean eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses walked down the Konoha Family hallways in a slightly slower stroll then usual. In his hand was a silver letter, slightly wrinkled from being crushed under his firm grip.

He wasn't usually this stiff when it came to being a messenger. But when he saw who the letter was being delivered to and who was the deliverer, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious. The only thing that was restricting him from breaking into a run to his destination were the cameras plastered practically everywhere on the familigia walls. And with it came people watching his every move in a nice and secure place where they could easily call for back up and report him to the boss. That was the last thing he needed.

He passed several doors, each decorated in different colors, describing the mafia members behind them. The Konoha family were known for expressing themselves, out of the field and on the field. The door with the flame like shapes on it was the symbol of the Konoha Family's strongest assassination group, the Anbu. No one but the Boss has ever seen the Anbu. Scratch that. Boss is the only one who's ever seen the Anbu and _lived._

The doors with the letter K plastered in the middle were people with strength beyond the Anbu. Rumored to be demons, these people are the the Konoha Guardians.

The hallway went on in the succession of who joined the Guardians from first to last. The first being the Boss's best friend and right hand man, the Storm Guardian. The second door belonged to the Boss's teacher, the Lightning Guardian. After him was the Sun Guardian, followed by the Rain guardian, then the Mist and Cloud guardians at the same time.

Unknown to outsiders, the hallway of Guardians never ended with the Guardian of the Cloud.

At the end of this hallway, lead to a corner, which eventually revealed the location of the eighth and final guardian of the Konoha Family. The Snow Guardian.

The sight of its porcelain silver doors made him twitch with anticipation. Only a few more steps and all the pain and suffering would be done with. Only a few more steps and they would be free.

* * *

Sakura Haruno awoke from the harsh knocks at her front door. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. Usually she wouldn't get visitors at three o'clock in the morning. And when she did, they wouldn't make a sound unless they wanted to be caught trying to kill her.

She slid out of her bed and dragged her feet across the marble floors and tugged the door open. Standing before her was none other than Snow Guardian's assistant, Charlie Valliere.

"Sakura-sama."He hissed, body completely stiff.

Sakura nodded."Good morning Charlie. How may I help you at three in the morning?"

The boy didn't answer. His dark blue eyes were too busy glaring daggers into Sakura's lighter ones.

Sakura took a step back to let the boy inside but he shook his head violently to her silent gesture.

"Letter."He whispered under his breath."For you."

"Why are you talking like that?"Sakura asked loudly. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed. She had just gotten back from another one of the Boss's late night missions and desperately needed to get some sleep before she needed to deal with something else.

Charlie flinched at her voice. Was she trying to get them caught?

"Cameras."Charlie said, motioning towards the camera perched in the corner of the hall. In an ironic twist of fate, the camera's lens turned side ways, now staring directly at Charlie's shivering form.

Sakura sighed, "Stop being an idiot. Just say it."

"I can't."Charlie whimpered in a desperate whine."They'll hear."

"They wont hear anything. They don't have mikes."Sakura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."Immediately afterwards, Charlie let out a long sigh of relief. To him, hiding things from the familigia cameras was like walking into the mine field. But from the look on Sakura's face, she didn't seem fazed.

"Was there something you needed?"

Charlie nodded and lifted the letter enough for her to see. Sakura turned her head away and pushed the envelope away."I don't want fan mail."

"It's from the Vongola."

* * *

_**How was it? **_

_**Hope you liked.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Concert of Fear

_**So, this is the second chapter to Reborn from the Snow. Not much to say here so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_People of many ages stood at the Token Stadium waiting anxiously for the star of the show to appear. A cloud of smoke exploded on the stage and from beneath it stood a raven haired boy smiling brightly. Dressed in casual clothes, the boy stood out amongst the dancers standing in a salute behind him. In the midst of confusion, he called out to the audience, questioning their excitement. Which lead the crowd to respond with a roar of whistles and squeals. The boy gave a nod of approval and disappeared into the darker side of the stage. The crowd briefly went silent then grew louder at the sight of a single girl walking to the center of the stage. Lights of different colors danced over her, lighting the stage for all to see the pink haired girl raising the mike to her face as the music started._

"Who's that?"Nana Sawada asked her son staring intently at the dancing idol.

Tsunayoshi Sawada turned his eyes away from the television screen to scowl at his mother, "You don't know who Trinity is mom?"

"Trinity?"Nana looked thoughtful."Ah! You mean that little idol girl?"Nana asked.

From beside the brunet, a small baby dressed in an custom made suit nodded."Aa, Trinity is just her stage name. Her album 'The Void' has made her the number one teenage idol in Japan. Tsuna's head over heals for her."

"R-Reborn!"Tsuna cried."Don't tell her that!"

The smaller of the two ignored him."Poor Kyoko."He said."Dumped off by some idol."

"Stop it Reborn!"

"It's true isn't it?"

Tsuna didn't answer. He turned back to the idol who was busy stepping to the beat of her song's chorus. Her entire body was covered in sweat from the intense dancing and from the look in her eyes, she seemed completely focused on her singing. But the idol's professional posture didn't fool Tsuna. To him, it felt like Sakura was crying through her song, calling out desperately for someone who could truly understand her.

Before he had a chance to watch any longer, the song ended and the stage went black.

* * *

With her eyes closed and feet lifted on to the desk of her make up room, Sakura finally managed to get her tense muscles to relax. Dancing and singing for two hours straight seriously put a strain on her body. And just when she managed to drift off to sleep, a gentle knock on her door snapped her awake and made every fiber of her body tight with pain.

"Come in."She whispered.

The door to the small make up room clicked open, revealing a tall blond haired boy dressed in black pants and a dark orange jacket.

"Hey, Sakura."He said softly."That was a nice concert. You were really into it today."

At the sound of the boy's familiar voice, Sakura looked into her mirror and towards the cerulean eyes staring back at her in it's reflection. Standing at her door was, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Boss,"Sakura said, slightly surprised."What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your concert, of course."Naruto said."Is that a crime?"

Twisting her swivel chair around, Sakura glared at the blonde."You're always too busy or lazy to come see my concerts."

The blonde shrugged, making his way over to her "Today I had different plans."Naruto said with a shrug."There's a rumor going around about you."

Sakura turned back around."Yeah, from who?"

"The mafia."

"What kind of rumors is the mafia spreading about me?"

"Oh, I don't know, stuff like,"Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "you're leaving the family."

The pink haired girl froze as Naruto's strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and his warm breath pressed against her ear. Touching each other this way was common between the two but the feeling this time made her feel afraid. In his arms, it felt like life was slowly being sucked out of her.

"Are you leaving the family, Sakura-_chan?"_

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but when she expected to hear her voice, she heard something that sounded like a squeak and a sigh. Was it because she lost her voice from too much singing or because the fear swelling inside took it away? Either way, Sakura knew if she didn't say something soon, things would turn for the worse.

"Because if you are."Naruto said with a sigh."You do know the consequences of leaving the family."

Sakura wanted to say something, tell a lie at least. Every second she spent under him made it harder and harder for her to think.

Eventually her wish came true.

"Its true I'm leaving."She paused."But I never said I was leaving the family."

Naruto raised a brow."When will you be leaving?"

Sakura dropped her shoulders, her beating heart managing to slow in speed as her thoughts returned to her."This weekend."

"When are you coming back?"

Emerald eyes glared, "Don't worry about it."She said."And don't follow me either. It's hard to relax when I have your little slaves stalking me down every corner."

"So it's a vacation?"

"I never said that."

"What are you saying?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she was interupted by a familiar voice calling her from down the hall. "Sakura! That was the greatest concert I've ever seen!"Came Charlie's voice as he appeared at Sakura's door. His large smile fell once he realized who it was standing behind her. He quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head so low it touched his stomach.

"Naruto-sama!"He cried."Sorry for my interruption."

Said boss separated himself from the idol and waved the boy off."No need to worry. The door was open anyway."

"Thank you sir, I don't deserve your kindness."Charlie whispered.

Naruto smiled at him as he stepped behind the door, "The servant of any of my _loyal_ guardians will always be welcomed by me, Valliere. Please keep that in mind."

"I will, sir."

The blonde haired boy left without another word, allowing Charlie to stand and gawk at his charge. "What was that all about?"He whispered roughly.

"Nothing."Sakura said quickly, throwing him a glare.

Charlie glared right back, "Does he know?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, watching as Charlie relaxed from the other side of the room. He glanced at the large black bag under Sakura's feet and frowned, "Are those you're things? Are you really going to join them?"

"I'm not joining."Sakura said."I'm only going to test them, see if their truly worthy of holding the Vongola name."

"And if they aren't?"

"Then, "The pink haired girl paused, "Then I return to Konoha as if nothing happened."

Standing from her seat, the idol grabbed her bag and headed for the door, only to stop once she reached Charlie's side.

"Stop worrying."She said."If something happens you're in the clear. Me leaving will have no affect on you what so ever."

"That's not the point Sakura!"Charlie shouted but stopped talking when he saw the glare his charge was giving him. Then just like their boss, Sakura left, disappearing down the hallway and into the harsh summer weather.

From then on her test began. Were the Vongola a fake or the get away she had been hoping for?

* * *

_**So, this is my second story that I've put up here and all but I'd really like to know if I should continue this or not? I mean saving me to your fav's list and putting me under your alert list makes me feel GREAT but I'd really like to know what you guys think of it? It would be a big help for me and a mental boost to keep this up! So…please….review. Thanks! XD**_


	3. Sparkling Letters

_**Yeah, so I know I've been away for a couple of days now. Make that a couple of weeks...but I've finally put it up! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from**_

_**brokenmaelstrom: Thanks a lot! I try, lolz. I've read some KHR and Naruto stories but I never stuck with them. So I decided to make my own. **_

_**Catlady172:Thanks!**_

_**Nikooru-sama:I updated! Lolz XP**_

_**Sweet-cookie: Thanks**_

_**AkaneSama10:Sorry it wasn't what you wanted. But I'm glad you like. XD**_

_**Honestly, I wasn't expecting to get this many reviews lol. So thanks alot, it makes me tickle inside.**_

_**...Yeah...just forget I said that. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy**_

* * *

For the first time in several days, Tsuna's day started out pretty normal. Reborn didn't wake him in his usual violent manner and he got up just in time to start school. Tsuna felt well rested and at peace as he walked to school with his guardians. Nothing could ruin his day. Not even the mafia.

After realizing his destiny as the Vongola's tenth boss and meeting his home teacher Reborn, Tsuna forgot what a normal day was. In the beginning all he had to worry about was keeping up with Reborn's tough training in balance with his school work. Until he met Mukuro, a funny haired illusion using maniac fixated on destroying the mafia world. And shortly after him came the Varia boss, Xanxus, whom he had come to defeat the same as Mukuro. All with the help of his most trusted friends ,or as Reborn puts it, 'his family'.

Maybe the mafia life wasn't so bad, Tsuna thought as stared off in space.

His were interrupted when a familiar song rung in his ear.

_"Can you hear me?_

_Far past this vast galaxy._

_Can you see me?_

_Within the glowing stars,_

_Beneath this distant void_

_my heart rings out."_

The class snickered as a blonde boy from the back of the room stood from his seat and handed the teacher his cell phone without a word. Once he took his seat, his friend lightly hit him in the back.

"You actually listen to Trinity?"He whispered.

The blonde glared, "Come on man, don't tell me you don't have her poster in your room or something."

"For your information I have her poster in my _locker."_

"What's the difference? Their both a mess."

The friend laughed, regaining himself quickly before the teacher had a chance to call him out. She gave him a warning look before turning her back to the class. The boy quickly twisted in his seat and waved two pieces of paper in the blonde's face.

"Are those what I think they are?"The blonde asked with wide eyes."I thought they were sold out!"He said, snatching one of the pieces of paper to get a better lock at it.

His friend shook his head, a smile sneaking it's way on his face, "It's called the internet, baby."

The blonde only gaped.

"So I'm guessing seven o'clock at the Namimori Stadium?"

"Heck yeah!"

"YOU TWO!"The teacher suddenly shouted, whipping around."Outside! Now!"

Tsuna sighed after the classroom door slid shut. Slowly he relaxed in his chair and allowed his mind to be flooded with images of the pink haired idol. He couldn't say he was a huge fan nor could he lie and say he didn't have every album she ever made. To him, there was something about her music that made him feel like Trinity, herself, was standing beside him spilling her inner emotions in that angelic voice that the entire nation had fallen for.

"Tsuna...?"Yamamoto's voice called out to him, disturbing his thoughts."You alright?"

"Huh?"

Dark eyes looked down at him, "You seemed to have zoned out for a little while. You didn't hear the lunch bell ring?"

"Lunch? Is it really this late?"

Gokudera appeared at his side, "Late? We've still got awhile 'till school ends, Jyuudaime. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,"Tsuna said, standing from his seat."Let's head to the roof."

* * *

The door gently closed as the girl slipped on her green full size headphones over her ears. By now everything around her was clouded by the soft leather pads of her headphones, leaving only music to be heard. The tempo of her song gradually changed as she danced, growing louder and faster to the point she could only hear the beating of her heart.

It seemed like the only thing important to the girl was her music, everything else didn't matter. With her eyes closed, she could ignore the scars that stained her skin and forget the face that everyone called a failure. Here, on her imaginary stage, she was all alone.

The idol was pulled so far into her music, to even notice the tall figure that had been watching her the entire time from behind the shadows.

By the time she finished her final step, the girl bent over, dug a hand into her leg warmers, and pulled out a silver pistol to aim at the shadowed figure.

Emerald eyes glared, "Show yourself."

The sound of hands clapping was her response as the figure revealed itself.

Immediately, she dropped her weapon and bowed to one knee,"Ninth,"She whispered," I didn't know it was you."

Timoteo smiled, waving his hand to decline the idol's polite greeting."No need. I should apologize myself. I didn't want to disturb you on such an important day but it seems my request cant wait. If you wouldn't mind, would you fulfill my request?"

Sakura quirked a brow, "Sure, I guess."She said, "I have nothing else to do. At least until seven o'clock."

"For your concert, I presume?"

The idol nodded."Yeah, that's right."

"I heard your tickets were sold out."Timoteo said, nonchalantly.

"So? What about it?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about."The elderly man said as he leaned closer and whispered, "Since the concert's already sold out and all the tickets are gone, if it wouldn't hurt, could you-"

The last bit of words went unheard but from the look on Sakura's face, she was surprised with whatever the Vongola boss had to say.

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?"Tsuna suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the three of them. Gokudera was the first to answer, "What is it, Jyuudaime?"

"Do any of you listen to that girl,"Tsuna said."Trinity."

"Trinity?"Yamamoto piped up,"Yeah, I have all of her cds."

Tsuna quirked a brow."I didn't know you liked Trinity, Yamamoto, are you a fan?"

"At first I wasn't, really. After practice, I decided to take a walk through the town when I heard one of her songs playing in a really popular music shop. A ton of people were sitting around just to listen so I thought I would too. I kinda started buying her cds after that."

"_Kinda_?"Gokudera snorted with a shake of his head. He turned to Tsuna,"I don't see why everyone is going so _gaga _over her. She's just another person with more money, looks, and talents than other people."

"But you do admit she's cute."Yamamoto chuckled.

"What?"Gokudera gasped, turning red, "No I don't!"

"But you just said-."

"Shut up!"

Yamamoto chuckled but stopped when he realized something,"Hey, now that I think about it, doesn't she have a concert in Namimori today?"

"How would I know? Don't ask me!"

Tsuna tuned out of the conversation and stared at the palm of his lunch.

Something about this girl just wasn't right and the more he thought about it, the harder it was to ease the pain in his stomach.

"Ah, there you guys are."A familiar voice from behind the three called.

The guardians turned."Reborn!"Tsuna gasped, "What are you doing here?"

The small baby smiled and jumped from the roof's railing, "I've been looking for you three."

"Looking for us? Why?"

"To give you these."The small hit man went into his jacket's pocket and handed the brunet three pieces of paper. Tsuna passed the other two pieces to Gokudera and Yamamoto as he busied himself with reading the sparkling words on his strip of paper.

"V.I.P. Tickets to..."Tsuna paused, "TRINITY?"

"No way!"Yamamoto laughed."You're taking us to see Trinity live?"

"That's right."Reborn said with a nod.

"But how'd you get this? I thought her tickets were sold out!"

"The Ninth gave them to me."

"Ninth?"Tsuna's eyes widened, "How did he get the tickets?"

"Being in the mafia has its advantages. You should keep that in mind, Tsuna."

"Yeah but-."

Reborn interrupted him, "I'll be waiting for you all back at Tsuna's place. We'll be leaving for the concert from there."

Before Tsuna could say anything else, the small baby leaped off the roof with a mumbled good-bye. Tsuna dropped his tense shoulders and huffed a heavy sigh.

The more he played into Reborn and the mafia's plans, the harder his life became. There's no telling how much trouble was waiting for him at Trinity's concert.

A heavy feeling washed over him again. Would this pain ever go away?

* * *

_**Sorry if it was too short. I would have made it longer but it just didn't seem right for me to add anymore so you'll have to wait for next time lol. **_

_**Please review.**_


	4. The Void

_Heeeey! Sorry it took so long for me to update! It's been a couple of months, huh? Geez, didn't mean for that to happen. So anyway, I know some of you were upset that the last chapter was so short, so I decided to make this chapter longer to your liking! _

_AkaneSama10-Haha, sorry about that but yup this is defiantly the story for you. XD_

_brokenmaelstrom-It's just Sakura. The Konoha family has never had contact with the Vongola. The reason why Sakura does will be told later on. _

_nekomichi-Yup, they're going to meet. Lol. Enjoy the chap._

_InnerCookie-OMG! THANKS! I thought I wasn't putting enough detail in it but I guess I was wrong._

_...-Haha, you said shiz._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

"I can't believe you!"Sakura shouted, as she jumped from her seat and glared at the silver haired man in front of her. He was dressed in the familiar green suit of the Konoha Guardian of the Lightning with a navy blue mask covering everything up to the bridge of his nose. A diagonal shaped scar overlapped his eye, nearly sealing it closed.

"Believe it."Kakashi Hatake said."It's the boss's orders."

"But I have a concert in just two hours!"

"Deal with it."

"Sakura-sama,"Charlie said, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as she shook with anger."We should hurry. Maybe we can finish the mission just in time to come back for the concert."

Sakura nodded and quelled her eyes into an emotionless stare. She looked up at Kakashi,"What's the mission?"

He handed her a large beige portfolio."The Yail family has been our rivals for awhile now. Mild ones of course but they are still a hassle to deal with. The Sixth has gotten tired of them and feels they need to be disposed of."

"So basically, you want me to..."Sakura trailed off, choosing not say that one word.

"Kill them."Kakashi finished for her in annoyance. "Simple and easy."

"Alright."Sakura said quietly. She turned to Charlie as she picked up her bag under her make up desk. "Get the car ready. I want to make it there and back in an hour."

Chrome nodded and ran out the door.

"So is it true?"Kakashi suddenly asked.

Sakura looked at him with questioning eyes, "Is what true?"

"Are you really leaving Konoha?"

"I'm just taking a small break."Sakura said briskly and turned her head.

Kakashi made a humming noise under his breath and took a few steps to the door. He leaned closer to the idol, "Maybe your little _break _should be permanent."

Sakura watched the man leave the room and ran a hand through her hair.

"You have no idea how much I want it to be."

A glance towards the small white letter on her desk made her frown, "Don't fail me Vongola."

* * *

"Tsuna, are you_ still _not ready yet?"Nana shouted from the front door. "You're going to be late for the concert!"

"I'm coming, mom!"Tsuna shouted, making his way down the stairs as he zipped up his red jacket.

"The concert doesn't start for another hour."Nana said, patting the lint out of Tsuna's black pants. "So you and your friends have at least thirty minutes to get there in time."

Tsuna nodded. "Where's Reborn?"

"He's been sitting outside in the limo for awhile."

"Limo?"Tsuna said. "I thought we were walking."

"That's not what he's thinking."Nana said as she opened the front door to reveal a black stretch limousine parked outside.

Reborn's small head popped out of the limousine,"Tsuna!"He shouted."Hurry up!"

"Reborn! Weren't we walking to the Stadium?"

"Like I said before, "Reborn said."Being in the mafia has its benefits. Why walk when we can have free and easy transportation?"

"Jyuudaime!"A familiar voice shouted from the car. Tsuna took a closer look just as the door to the car opened and Gokudera appeared. "You need to hurry or we'll be late for the concert!"

"Yeah, Tsuna! Hurry up!"Ryohei also shouted from the car.

"Onii-chan?"Tsuna gasped."Since when he was coming?"

"All of your guardians are here."Reborn said as Tsuna stood in front of him. "Everyone except Mukuro and Chrome, of course."

_"Thank goodness."_Tsuna thought with relief. He could handle being around Chrome but when it came to being with Mukuro..._that was a different story._

Turning back to Nana he waved goodbye. She smiled and returned the gesture before walking back into the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

Tsuna stepped into the car after hearing the driver start the car and to drive off. He turned and greeted the guardians as he saw them. Gokudera was the closest to him. He wore a white open shirt and a black shirt underneath with a large skull in the front, including a pair of faded grey pants. Beside him was the ever smiling, Yamamoto in a dark brown jacket, a grey shirt and black pants. Much to his surprise, the young rain guardian was seated beside a sleeping Hibari.

"Hibari?"Tsuna squeaked."You're a Trinity fan?"

A dark eye opened to glare at him, "Of course not."He growled."A lot of you Namimori _herbivores_ are going to this concert as well. I'm only coming to keep an eye on them just in case they do anything to embarrass the Namimori Middle name."

Gokudera shook his head quietly while the others smiled and laughed. Who could believe someone could be so loyal to their school the way Hibari was.

"What about you, Onii-chan?"Tsuna asked, the spiky haired boy in green.

"Nah, I'm not a fan. Only Kyoko."Ryohei said, "I wasn't really planning on going but the little one insisted that I get some time out of practicing."

"How come she didn't come with you?"

"He said she wouldn't be able to."The sun guardian said, turning his attention to Reborn sitting beside him.

"She isn't a V.I.P."Reborn said as if on cue. "From where we will be going, only the V.I.P. will be able to enter."

"Yay!"Lambo's child like voice yelled. "Lambo-san is a great singer! Right Tsuna? I bet I can beat Trinity any day!"

The window that separated the group from the driver suddenly opened, interrupting Lambo's obnoxious singing.

"We're here."The driver said.

* * *

Sakura sighed and wiped the remains of blood off of her face. She turned to glance at the six -_no eight _bodies surrounding her on the floor. Some of them were dressed in tailored suits, clutching guns and knifes of their choice to their cold hands while just one boy lay quietly in the corner, crying in sleep for his deceased father.

Suddenly, the girl groaned in pain, bending over to clutch the stab wound on her side.

_"Well that was dumb, letting my stupid emotions get in the way again."_She thought, remembering what had happened only minutes after she attacked.

_"Isaac Yail, Ulrich Yail, Tom Yail."Sakura whispered, pointing each of her guns to the dark haired brothers. "This is the end."_

_Ulrich, the eldest brother and boss of the Yail family, stood from his seat and pointed a gun of his own to the idol. "I had a feeling you were coming."_

_Sakura quirked a brow, though her eyes seemed uninterested."Did you now?"_

_"Call it a Yail intuition."The youngest brother, Tom said, as he stood and pointed his miniature knife at the girl. The last and middle brother also stood with a large smirk making its way to his face._

_"Why don't you just surrender now, girl?"Ulrich said._

_"I have no reason to."_

_"You will soon enough!"Tom chuckled, throwing himself at the girl. Sakura sighed and bent over backwards, dodging the sharp knife Tom swung at her. She twisted and kicked the youngest brother in the middle of his back, sending him to the ground writhing in pain._

_Sakura turned and stared sadly at the other brothers."Please, just go quietly."_

_"Go?"Isaac whispered shakily, he stepped closer to the desk."Go where?"_

_Sakura stared wearily at him, "Don't make me say it."_

_"For an assassin, you're weakness is so clear."Isaac said."It's hard to believe you're actually from the Konoha family."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "What's that supposed to mean!"_

_"Figure it out!"The man shouted and pressed a button under the desk._

_Immediately afterward, men in black and white threw open the door and ran inside, surrounding Sakura and the groaning younger brother._

_"Seriously,"Sakura sighed, "Do we have to do it this way?"_

_Ulrich snorted, "Kill her!"He growled._

_The pink haired girl quickly jumped in the air, dodging two swords at once aiming for her feet. She flipped in mid air so her feet touched the ceiling._

_A flash of white glowed from Sakura's right arm beneath her jacket._

_"What the-..."Isaac gasped, "What are you?"_

_"Fool."Sakura grunted, as she pointed her gun at him, firing three rounds into his shoulder, knee and right thigh. He toppled over, groaning quietly as his eyes clouded over. _

_Ulrich's eyes widened at the sight, he turned to the guards snarling at them to not 'sit and watch.'_

_Sakura easily shot down both of swordsmen as she jumped off the ceiling and punched a gunner in the wall. Three of the guards tried jumping at her at the same time but their plan ended with a kick to their face and a bullet to one of their legs._

_"Now..."Sakura said, as she went into her pocket and reloaded her gun._

_"It's your turn."_

_"No!"Ulrich shouted, his gun shaking in his hand."You can't!"_

_"Papa...?"A soft voice whispered from the doorway. Sakura quickly turned around and gasped at the little boy standing behind her. He scratched his dark hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he clutched a small teddy bear in his arms._

_"Alfred!"Ulrich shouted, "Get of here!"_

_"What's going on Papa?"Alfred asked tiredly. "I heard yelling...and really loud noises."_

_"It's nothing!"Sakura lied quickly, seeing Ulrich freeze. "We were just playing!_

_"Playing?"Alfred shouted happily, sleep completely forgotten."Can I play too?"_

_"No!"Alfred and Sakura shouted in unison._

_Alfred looked at Sakura and then back to his son. "It's nothing, son. Please...go back to your room."_

_"But I want to play too!"_

_"Look kid,"Sakura said, walking closer to him."Just do what your dad said and.."_

_The girl was interrupted by Tom suddenly standing to his feet and wrapping his arm around her neck so his knife was tucked under her chin._

_"Tom!"Alfred shouted."Not here! Think of your nephew!"_

_"Uncle Tom? What are you doing?"_

_Tom didn't answer his nephew."Prepare to die, guardian."_

_Sakura closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders in response._

_**"It goes against everything I am but I have no choice."**The idol thought, as the light on her arm suddenly began to glow brighter. A high pitched growl slowly erupted from Tom as he separated himself from the assassin and clutched his arm in pain._

_"Tom? Tom! What is it?"_

_"My arm!"Tom shouted. "I-It's so cold!"_

_"Cold?"_

_Tom dropped his hand and showed to his brother and nephew the damage the slender girl had done. Wrapped around his forearm was pure thick ice, crackling and sizzling as it made its way closer up the younger brother's shoulder. _

_Sakura held her glowing arm tightly and pointed her palm to the screaming man, sighing softly as his yelling intensified._

_"Stop it!"Alfred shouted, running at the assassin. She pivoted, making the boy trip over her feet to fall to the floor in front of his uncle. Ulrich was quickly at his side, holding him and his brother close as he glared at Sakura._

_Said girl stood unfazed._

_"Move, kid."_

_"No! You'll only hurt them!"_

_Cold emerald eyes turned to Ulrich, sending him a message that only he could understand. He nodded grimly and pulled his son close to him. "Papa?"_

_"Everything will be alright, Alfred. Do you trust papa?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Good boy."Ulrich said, breaking his tight embrace to throw the small boy into the wall._

_"Wise choice, Yail."Sakura said before pointing her gun at the man and shooting a hot bullet into him and his brother. The men fell over quietly, dead in an instant._

_Alfred quickly stood to his feet and ran to his father, shaking his lifeless body in his small hands. "Papa? Papa? Papa, get up!"_

_But the man didn't move. _

_The boy turned and glared at Sakura, dark eyes full of hatred and tears. "What did you do? What did you do to papa!"_

_Sakura didn't answer, she dropped her guns in their respective holsters and flipped her long hair behind her ear. "Don't make me say it."_

_The dark haired boy turned away from her, shaking as he tried to quiet his sobs._

_"Do you want revenge?"_

_Alfred looked up at her,"Huh?"_

_"Go ahead."Sakura said, raising her arms into the air. "Attack me. I won't do anything, I promise."_

_A gleam in the young boy's eye made Sakura shiver. He looked exactly like she did when she committed her first murder. She felt she had nothing to lose after everything she ever loved had been taken away from her. She watched quietly as Alfred picked up his uncle's knife and jumped to his feet._

_"Die!"He barked, running forward and stabbing the small knife deep into the pink haired idol, barely missing her stomach. Sakura ignored the pain and wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy. She jerked slightly from a cough and groaned as a drop of blood trickled down her chin. _

_"Bring him back!"Alfred sobbed in her stomach."Bring him back!"_

_With a sigh, Sakura lifted her hand, "You know I can't do that."_

_The boy continued to sob until Sakura dropped her hand violently into his neck, knocking him unconscious__._

* * *

"Mission Complete."She croaked into her ear piece communicator.

Kakashi's voice quickly spoke back to her. _"Are all of the targets dead?"_

The idol bit on her lip and nervously nodded. No matter how many years she had been an assassin for the family, she will never get use to that word. "Yes, sir."She said quietly.

"_Good."_Kakashi whispered._"That's it for today, Sakura. After your little concert, return to base immediately."_

"It's not little."Sakura mumbled.

_"What was that?"_

"N-Nothing."Sakura said."Snow, out."

_"Lightning, out."_

With a sigh Sakura turned and glanced out of the window beside her. The moon had a clear view of the small business room, basking Sakura in its hazy light. For a brief moment, the light was enough to dull the stab wound in her side but just barely.

"Sakura-sama!"A voice shouted from the hall. Charlie ran into the room and stopped once he saw the motionless bodies in the room. He turned to Sakura and gasped at the blood dripping from her wound.

"Are you alright?"He shouted, once he reached her.

Sakura nodded numbly. "I'm fine. How much time do I have left?"

Charlie glanced at his watch, "You've only got an hour to get back to the stadium!"

"Alright."She said, "Let's get going then."

* * *

"How did this happen?"Tsuna gasped as he looked around, somehow in only a matter of minutes, he found himself backstage.

He vaguely remembered being pressed up against Gokudera as they made their way into the stadium. Hundreds maybe thousands of people filled the large stadium, making it hard for Tsuna to keep up with the rest of his friends as they easily trudged through the crowd. Reborn had told him that by being so small, he would easily be overpowered by the fans more than his guardians would be.

Men and women ran around him, shouting out orders and demands in preparation for the show that was suppose to start thirty minutes ago.

"Where is Sakura?"A women shouted. "I have to do her hair!"

"I haven't seen her since five o'clock!"A man replied."Does anyone know where she is?"

_"She's missing?"_Tsuna thought.

"Jyuudaime!"Gokudera shouted from behind the young Vongola.

"Gokudera-kun! There you are!"Tsuna gasped."Where is everyone else at?"

"They went into a booth upstairs. There's a perfect view of the stage there."The storm guardian said. "Reborn told me to look for you when we noticed you were missing."

"Reborn? How'd you find me?"

The silver haired boy lifted his cell phone for Tsuna to see. The screen held a grid where a blinking red light could be seen on one of the numerous lines. "Reborn said he put a tracking device on your ring. That red light is you."

"Since when did he.."

"Hey!"A voice interrupted the brunet. The two teenagers turned to the security guard in black running over to them. "What are you two doing back here?"

"We just got lost."Gokudera said, surprisingly calm. "We're looking for a way back to the Sky Booth."

"Sky Booth?"The security guard repeated."That's for a V.I.P. only! What are your names?"

"Why do you need to know?"Gokudera snarled.

"Does it matter?"The security snapped."Now tell me!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Why you little brat! That's it! You're both out of here!"

"What?"Just as the man grabbed the two by their collars in attempt to drag him away a voice shouted over the chaos.

"Mizuki! What do you think you're doing to my guests?"

Said man turned and gasped when he saw who it was who had called out to him.

"Sakura-sama?"

Everything and everyone seemed to stop at the sound of the idol's name. The chaos behind the stage quickly calmed at the sight of the girl walking with slowly towards Mizuki.

"Did you say guests, Sakura-sama?"Mizuki asked.

"V.I.P. guests to be exact."Sakura said with a strained voice."So please let them go."

Mizuki immediately dropped the two, bowing in apology to the emotionless idol.

_"There's something..."_Tsuna thought quietly as he watched the idol."_There's something wrong with her..."_

Sakura met Tsuna's eye."Are you alright, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera?"

"How do you know our names?"Gokudera asked with suspicion and stepped slightly in front of the messy haired Vongola.

"I'll explain everything once I am through here."She whispered and turned back to the staff watching her every move.

"I apologize for my absence everyone. I guess I am the cause for the turmoil, correct?"Sakura said with a weak smile.

Surprisingly, no one bothered to speak. The look in their eyes was more then enough to tell her she was forgiven. For that, she smiled brightly.

"Shall we get started for the show then?"

"Yes!"The crowd of people shouted in unison.

"Tech crew!"Sakura called to the people above her. "I need those lights on and ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!"The five men shouted and ran off to do as they were told.

"Dancers, singers, get warmed up. We'll be starting in ten minutes!"

A few nods of approval was her response as the dancers each stretched and the singers tuned with one another. Sakura returned their nod and looked at Mizuki having a glaring contest with Gokudera.

"Mizuki!"She shouted, making the man flinch.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?"

"Go tell everyone to get the music ready!"

The blue haired man turned to give Gokudera one last glare before running out the door.

"Sakura-sama,"A man whispered stepping closer."Shall I do your make-up?"

Said girl nodded and closed her eyes as he applied her blush and eye liner. From behind her, she felt Charlie pull her jacket from her shoulders, revealing a belly less tank top and bandages wrapped around her toned stomach.

Tsuna gasped at the amount of blood that managed to stain the bandages. Sure the past fights he had while being in the mafia brought enough blood but he never would have thought to see Sakura, the heart of Japan, wounded the way he did.

Sakura looked at him and frowned, "Don't worry, Tsunayoshi Sawada, a wound like this isn't enough to kill me."

"But..."Tsuna trailed off.

"Believe me."Sakura said and wrapped her hand over a certain odd shaped tattoo on her forearm."I deserved it."

Tsuna decided not to speak after that. He continued to stare at the girl as she pulled a pink bracelet over the tattoo.

She secured the bracelet and turned to her assistant."Charlie, my shirt?"

"A-Ah, yes ma'am!"The dark haired boy whispered. "Clothes!"He shouted to no one in particular.

A member of the staff appeared from one of the rooms behind stage, pushing a rack of clothing towards the assistant. He pulled out a random, black, sleeveless blouse and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulder. She took the responsibility of buttoning it as another stylist appeared at her side and fixed the tangles from her hair.

"Tie."Sakura said, holding her hand out. Charlie dug a hand into the rack of clothes and pulled out a small pink tie. Sakura expected him to put it in her hand so she could tie it her self but to her surprise he didn't.

He wrapped the tie around her neck and under her collar."Relax, I'll do it for you."

Sakura nodded and slowly closed her eyes as his hands worked the silk into a perfect knot.

"I know you're tired."Charlie whispered so only she could hear."Maybe this concert isn't worth it? Maybe you should rest."

"No..."Sakura whispered."Every concert is worth it. I have to do this."

"Okay."Charlie said, with a soft nod."Then have a nice concert."

"Thanks."

Charlie took a step back."I'll go get them ready for you."

Sakura nodded."I'll leave you to it."She said. The dark haired boy gave her one last nod and disappeared from sight.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."Sakura called once she was sure Charlie was too far to hear.

"H-Huh?"Tsuna gasped. "W-W-What is it?"

The girl spun on her heel so she was facing him.

Tsuna and Gokudera each gasped at her beauty. Her long hair seemed longer now that it was clear of their tangles and her eyes seemed to pop thanks to to the make up she wore.

_"She looks like she just came out of the cover of her album."_Tsuna thought with wide eyes.

"When this is over..."She mumbled."I want to have a long talk with you and your guardians."

Tsuna could only nod to the stunning girl, watching as she left her circle of staff to walk on stage. Her dancers followed quickly after her, practically bouncing with excitement.

Charlie came running from the stage and looked at Tsuna and Gokudera when he noticed they hadn't moved yet.

"What are you all just sitting there for? Don't you want to see the concert?"

"Y-You're right!"Tsuna gasped. "Let's head to the Sky Booth, Gokudera-kun."

Charlie quickly caught his arm before he could leave."Why go there when the stage is right here?"

_

* * *

_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the lights shined down on her. The roar of excitement from the crowd, excited her as waves of passion radiated from the dancers posing around her. They were just as ready as she was.

_"Are you ready?"She shouted into her mic._

_The crowd shouted and hollered incoherent words but it was enough to make Sakura understand what it was they wanted._

_"Let's go!"She shouted and the stage went dark."The Void!"_

_Fireworks lit up the stage, spiraling in the air as the music started and the lights danced wildly in the air. Sakura made her way downstage, dancing in perfect unison with those around her. She stopped, however, drawing her mic close to her as she stared at the sea of people and began to sing._

_**"This darkness is taking me under.**_

_**Taking me from the light.**_

_**This darkness is getting stronger.**_

_**Blocking me from sight..."**_

_The pink haired girl skipped down the stage, her long hair flowing gracefully from behind her. She spun and stepped along side the other dancers, completely in sync with them and the music._

_**"Here I stand**_

_**All alone.**_

_**On this path**_

_**that I chose.**_

_**Keeping me far away from you."**_

"She's good isn't she?"Reborn asked from Tsuna's feet, breaking the two from the trance the idol had put them under.

"Reborn!"Tsuna gasped."When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here the entire time. You just never noticed."

The three silently watched the girl dance around the stage, eyes gleaming with emotionless passion as she poured everything into her words.

_**"It's then I heard you say...**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Forget about your past.**_

_**Can you see me?**_

_**The darkness will not last.**_

_**Beneath this distant void,**_

_**Free your world from doubt."**_

"Reborn..."Tsuna said."Is there something you know?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling...that you're hiding something from me. Are you?"

The small Arcabaleno only snorted softly in response and continued to watch Trinity finish her second verse.

_**"I can hear you say...**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Far past this vast galaxy.**_

_**Can you see me?**_

_**Within the glowing stars.**_

_**Beneath this distant void**_

_**my heart rings out."**_

Sakura pulled the mic from her mouth and gave a sigh as the lights dimmed around her, and the fans turned on from the vents under her feet. The cold wind lifted her long hair in the air as she arched her back and closed her eyes.

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm calling..**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm saying...**_

_**Can you see me?**_

_**My heart rings out!**_

_"Beautiful.."Gokudera thought to himself, captivated by the young girl's beauty. She suddenly turned her back to her screaming fans and held the microphone close to her. The wind blew her hair in the air, as the lights gave her a hazy glow. _

_Emerald eyes looked up and locked with Gokudera's. _

_For a second, Gokudera could see those heavenly eyes widen and glance about. Anything was better than looking at him when he could easily see the blush creeping on her face. She quickly regained herself, taking in a small breath to clear her thoughts._

_**"Then you looked at me and said...**_

_**Free your world from doubt...**_

_**Cause my heart...**_

_**rings out..."**_

_

* * *

_

That's it! Did you like it?

_The song Sakura was singing is called The Void. I made it up awhile ago just for this story. It took me awhile but I finally got the rhythm and lyrics out just the way I wanted them to just so you could find the 'secret message' hidden inside. Let's see if you can figure it out. XD_

_Anyway, here's a preview of what's gonna happen next chapter._

_"My name is Sakura Haruno, Snow guardian to the Konoha family."_

_"Snow? When has there ever been a Snow Guardian?"_

_"I don't really understand but aren't you something like us?"_

_"Yeah, can you use a ring too?"_

_"No...the Konoha family is different from other families..."_

_Coming soon, Chapter 5-Konoha Seal._

_

* * *

_

I'll reeeeeaallly try to update soon! It's possible the next chapter will be updated next weekend. So look forward to it!

_**Pleeeeaaase review! **_

_**11/21/2010 10:22:19 pm**_


	5. Konoha Seal

_HEY! You miss me? XD Before you read Chapter 5, let me say that I was completely touched by the many reviews you all haven given me. *Sniff* Made me cry...*Sniff*_Yeah, that's right I said it! I cried! A few tears here and there fell from my eyes, okay? Lol! Don't judge me cause I'm a dude! Anyway, I wanted to give everyone a big thanks that reviewed! It was really late when I updated and by the time I came back from school the next day, I was so surprised to see so many heartwarming reviews!

_**nekomichi-Ikr! Sakura's so lovebly innocent isn't she. =) Lol and yeah, I understand what you're saying. No, Gokudera is the only one who's going to like-like like her. Sure there MIGHT be crushes but there definitely wont be any pairings with anyone other than Gokudera. I'm so happy you enjoyed it! I hope you also enjoy this chap. XD**_

_**InnerCookie-Thanks! It really wasn't all that easy to make it. To be honest, I was making the song while writing the chapter. I just never added it to the computer yet. But when I actually got to pasting the 'original' piece in there, I decided I didn't like the lyrics. So I changed them right then and there. Lol. The lyrics you see in chapter 4 were made on the same day I updated it. With some time to yourself, I'm sure you can make one too.^^**_

_**AkaneSama10-Haha, really? Lol, people have told me some really fun reactions when I update but never someone to 'yaay'. You're the first! XD Because of the really awesome reviews I got, I decided to hurry and write the chapter before the holidays could come. Think of it as my Thanks for you all Giving me such wonderful reviews. Get it? Lol...that was lame. XD**_

_Oh! And P.S.! Do you remember how the tattoo on Sakura's arm was glowing when she was fighting the Yail family? Yeah, I meant to say it was on her bicep instead of her forearm! I got my body parts mixed up, haha! So the tattoo is on her bicep not her forearm!_

* * *

"Tsuna!"Ryohei shouted,"Did you_ see _that? Trinity was so EXTREME!"

Tsuna smiled nervously at his Sun Guardian's hyperness."Yeah, we saw her from back stage."

"Backstage?"Yamamoto said."How lucky!"

"I guess you could say that."Tsuna shrugged."Where's Lambo?"

"We met up with Kyoko awhile ago and asked if she could take him home while we went to look for you."Ryohei said.

"Did something happen?"Yamamoto asked, noticing Gokudera's dazed face.

"We saw Trinity just now."Tsuna answered.

Yamamoto eyes widened,"Did you get to talk to her?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What'd she say? Did you get an autograph?"

Tsuna shook his head,"No. She was rushed out of here right after her last song."

"Why?"

"She was got hurt before the concert an-"Tsuna said before he was interupted by Charlie walking over to them.

"Sakura-san will see you now."Charlie said, walking up to Tsuna with a grim face.

Tsuna was quick to follow after the frowing teen, knowing that for what ever reason Charlie was upset, something must have happened. Maybe Sakura was still in pain? Or did something happen once they were separated? Just the thought of losing the idol was more than enough to make him sick to his stomach. He didn't know the reason why he felt the way he did. The only thing he knew was that the small voice in the back of his head calmed his confusion. If the feeling was true then it must be alright for a good reason.

Tsuna was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a rusty door being pulled open and Chrome's voice announcing their arrival. He looked up, spotting the pink haired idol with her back to them, staring at the moon. Instead of her concert attire, she had on a black skirt, a green hoodie, a black tank-top and high black socks with ankle heeled boots.

A hand rested on where she had been wounded, unconsciously rubbing circles over the fresh bandages. Sakura's face looked pale and pasty under the moonlight. Her eyes seemed to be void of emotion but clearly filled with fatigue judging from the way her eye lids nearly dropped closed with each second and the large bags forming.

The sight made Gokudera's heart ache. He couldn't believe this was the glowing idol he had just seen dancing and singing her heart out to her audience.

"Ummm.."Tsuna grunted, searching for the best words to say."Are you-"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada,"Sakura interrupted."I have a question for you."

Tsuna flinched."W-What is it?"

"What do you believe is most important?"Sakura began."Your family, your friends, or your job as the Tenth boss of the Vongola family?"

There was a gasp from the small group of young Vongola. Gokudera was the first to react, eyes wide with anger. A

"Who are you to ask Jyuudaime such personal questions?"He shouted.

Tsuna raised his hand, a silent gesture to silence his storm guardian. "Jyuudaime?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that question."

"And why is that?"

"You ask which of the three is the most important, right? Well I can't choose between that. "Tsuna shook his head. "I can't choose between my family and friends, both of them are filled with the most important people of my life."Tsuna said confidently.

Everyone stared at the young sky boss with wide eyes. For a small one, he certainly had a lot to say. Which clearly effected them all and touched every part of their souls. Sakura, however, seemed unfazed.

"Why are you asking me this?"Tsuna asked, taking a step closer to the girl.

"And why is it that you know about him being the Tenth boss?"Gokudera added.

"I was told by a friend from the mafia."Came Sakura's quiet reply.

Gokudera's eyes widened as Tsuna gasped."W-Wait, are you in the mafia?"

Sakura was silent, igniting the anger swelling in Gokudera's chest.

"Just who are you?"

Sakura turned around, fading emerald eyes piercing blankly through the night. Tsuna flinched under her hard gaze.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Guardian of the Snow to the Konoha Family."

"G-Guardian of the Snow?"Tsuna gasped, he turned to Reborn, standing with his tiny arms crossed over is chest. The Arcabeleno was staring at Sakura with a gaze Tsuna couldn't understand. "Is there such thing as a Guardian of the Snow, Reborn?"

"Aa,"The hitman grunted. "Just like the rest of the guardians, the snow also falls from the sanctum of the sky. However, many people believed that the Snow guardians were expendable and weren't needed in the line of battle."

_"Expendable?"_Tsuna thought. _"How could anyone be considered expendable?"_

"Wait a minute!"Gokudera suddenly shouted."You said you were from another family, does that mean you're here for a fight?"

"No."Reborn said."That's not it. The Ninth was the one who sent her."

"The Ninth?"

"How do you know the Ninth?" Sakura nodded."If it wasn't for him. You all wouldn't be here at the moment.

Reborn nodded."She's right. The Ninth was the one who ordered the V.I.P. tickets."

"But why would he do that just for us to see her concert?"Tsuna asked.

"This might answer your question."Sakura said, flicking an envelope in the sky boss' direction. The white letter zipped through the air and smacked Tsuna in the head, knocking him to his back.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Whoa!"Yamamoto whistled."She's got an arm!"

"That's not the point you baseball idiot!"

Reborn shook his head slightly at the teenagers' constant antics. Sometimes he had to wonder if they were truly ready to be the tenth generation of Vongola. Sure they had their strong points and hard will but at the heart they were still nothing children. Even a devoted person like Gokudera. If he didnt hang over Tsuna more than what was needed, he would make an exceptional right hand man. But right now, he still had a long way to go before he could reach that.

Tsuna sat up, rubbing the small paper cut the envelope gave him and tugged the Vongola seal off. He took out the letter inside and read it aloud for the rest to hear.

"Dear Sakura, It has been a long time since I have spoken to you last, correct? Though we have not kept in touch for awhile, I have been watching you here and then to check up on you. And I must say you are developing into a wonderful young lady. Congratulations on finally making the record break you had been trying so hard to get. I am truly glad you have managed to make it this far. You are probably wondering why it is I have decided to contact you and why at such a late hour."Sakura's snort from afar interrupted him briefly but he continued on. "But I assure you this couldn't wait any longer.

As you know, I am growing to be an elderly man, one which will not be needed in the Vongola family in due time. Which is why the new generation of Vongola has been chosen. You, Sakura, have also been chosen as the Tenth Guardian of the Snow. I know you are already apart of a family but from what I have been told, maybe the Konoha family isn't where you belong.

This is something I truly believe you should think about. I will await for your response. Timoteo."

All eyes turned to Sakura staring blankly back at them.

"So...she's not here to hurt us but to join us?"Ryohei whispered.

Reborn simply nodded.

_"What a relief."_The storm and sky guardian thought.

"So she's like the four of us? She's a guardian too?"Yamamoto said.

"The Guardian of the Snow."Gokudera said.

Sakura nodded, keeping a close eye on Tsuna, which quickly didnt go unnoticed by Reborn or other guardians didn't seem to notice it, asking questions here and there for the slender idol.

"Can you use a ring too?"Ryohei asked, holding his hand up for her to see his ring of the Sun.

"Ring?"Sakura quirked a brow and broke her stare at the brunet. Her eyes narrowed at the silver band wrapped around the boxer's finger."Aa, I see. The Vongola use _rings _to call out the Dying Will Flame, correct? Then to answer your question, I do not use a ring."

Reborn spoke up."Sakura hasn't accepted the title as Snow Guardian for the Vongola just yet, that's why she doesn't have a ring."

"You haven't accepted it?"Tsuna quirked a brow."Why not?"

"Before I can truly bring my self to trust you all, I need to know if you are worthy of the time."

"Is that a challenge?"Ryohei shouted, getting into a defensive stance, Hibari following close after him.

"Challenge? That's definitely not what she said!"Tsuna cried, waving his arms slightly.

"It's more like a test."Sakura said, much to Tsuna's fear."Show me if the Vongola are just as strong as everyone says they are. I'll take you all on at once."

Yamamoto made a face."Do we really have to do this? I mean, fighting against a girl like this?"

"Of course it is."Reborn said. "The Ninth assigned an eighth member to the Tenth generation. Meaning without that eighth member, the family is incomplete. Meaning Tsuna can not become the next boss."

"But.."Yamamoto frowned."Five against one? That's not fair."

Sakura switched her gaze from Tsuna to the tall rain guardian. "Are you underestimating me?"

"What? I never said that."

"Then fight!"Sakura shouted, running with blazing speed towards the Vongola. Tsuna quickly lost track of her, just like most of the Vongola did when she took her first step.

Hibari ran forward in the direction Sakura had just disappeared. Raising his tonfas from beneath his jacket he attacked what looked like thin air. But when Sakura came into view, clutching the end of Kyouya's tonfa in her hand, they thought otherwise.

_"Hibari Kyouya, Guardian of the Cloud."_Sakura thought, as Kyouya swung his other tonfa at her stomach. She caught the steel with her bare hands and threw his hands to the side, leaving his chest and stomach completely open for Sakura to kick. _"Skilled in close combat in weaponry. Favorite weapon; tonfas."_

With a graceful flip over the raven haired boy she had just beaten, she went straight towards Ryohei who was also running towards her.

"I'm not one for fighting girls either but you are from the mafia, right?"Ryohei said, in mid-run."Then I'm excited to see how EXTREME you are!"

Sakura hummed in response and raised her fists near her face. Ryohei quickly copied after her, quickening his speed towards her.

"That stance!"Tsuna gasped."Are they going to box?"

"_Sasagawa Ryohei..."_Sakura noted."_The Guardian of the Sun. Also specializes in close combat but without weaponry. Fighting style is boxing."_

Ryohei was the first to jab, aiming directly for Sakura's face once they got close. Sakura side stepped, letting his fist slide off her shoulder, and uppercutted him in the chin. Ryohei backed away slightly and took the time to recover from the girl's inhuman blow. Sakura also moved away, switching the weight on both of her feet as she waited. It was just another way she kept tempo so her speed would never slow down in the midst of fight.

_"Hmmm, it's been awhile since I've had to fight like this. Reminds me of the fights I use to have on my way to school."_The idol thought to herself.

"She got him!"Tsuna gasped. "She actually hit him!"

Ryohei snorted,"That was some punch. You really do have an arm."

Sakura was quiet. She ducked just as Kyouya's tonfa suddenly appeared, nearly hitting her in the back of the head. She made an attempt to gain some distance from the dark haired boy by stepping away but he twisted, driving his right tonfa in her back. She cried out, jerking forward to her knees.

"Hibari!"Tsuna gasped."When did he?"

_"I didnt even sense him get back up."_Sakura thought, as she dragged her leg around to trip the Cloud Guardian. He jumped in time, dodging the low attack and lunged to smash his tonfa to the girl below him. But his tonfa only smashed into the ground, just after Sakura seperated her legs in time to dodge. With her hands planted to the ground and her legs in the air, she lifted herself to stand upside down. And with a twist, she sent a barrage of kicks at both the teens surrounding her. Ryohei doubled over when the heel of her boot found a sensitive spot in his ribs. Hibari barely dodged a kick to the face, raising his tonfa to block her attack.

Sakura stopped as Hibari blocked her attack and turned in the other direction, standing quickly to her feet. Hibari attacked soon after, swinging his tonfas at every part of her body. Sakura was fast enough to deflect most of his attacks and land a few of her own, but she couldn't find the time to put enough power into her attacks. She couldnt unless she wanted to leave herself wide open.

"You're pretty good for a _herbivore_."Hibari said, voice clearly unaffected by the speed his body was moving. Being a singer who danced every second of a performance, Sakura found that unsurprising.

She smirked at him."You're not too bad yourself. It's too bad I'm better."

Much to Hibari's shock, the idol dropped her arms and stared at him. Taking his chance for a final blow, he tugged his arm back and hit the idol in the face. But when his tonfa got to her cheek, Sakura disappeared.

"Where'd she-."Hibari never had a chance to finish his sentence when he felt someone's fist drive into his stomach. His breath caught in his chest from the pain burning in his stomach.

Sakura removed her hand and tilted herself so the Cloud Guardian could fall to the ground, gasping for a breath.

"Her arm.."Gokudera gasped."It's glowing!"

"Hibari-san!"Tsuna cried, ignoring Gokudera."Stop this, Sakura-san! We don't need to fight!"

Sakura ran at the boy, cocking her fist back in preparation for an attack. "It's not up to you whether I should fight or not. I'm doing this on my own!"She shouted, the tattoo on her arm glowing brighter.

Yamamoto stood in front of her path towards Tsuna, holding his fists up to fight. "I guess, I'm up, huh? I'll try my best!"

_"Hmmm, Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardian of the Rain."_Sakura thought as she grew closer to the boy. _"Fights mainly with a sword, never without it."_

"It's no use."Sakura said, disappearing from sight and reappearing behind the baseball star. The boy gasped, after finally finding Sakura's presence but to only be too late when he found himself knocked into the stadium door. He groaned, his body arching in pain from the impact.

_"Such strength..."_Yamamoto thought to himself

Sakura turned to Tsuna, eyes narrowing in a scowl."Your turn."

"Oh, no you dont!"Gokudera shouted, sliding in front of his boss with bombs tucked tightly in between his fingers. Sakura's eyes widened.

_"Crap..."_She grunted in her head as Gokudera threw his rocket bombs.

The sticks of dynamite flew straight at her, locking onto her as soon as they had been thrown. Sakura jumped backwards and in mid-air grabbed her twin pistoles from under her skirt.

"She won't make it in time!"Tsuna cried, and watched in fear as the dynamites flew closer to her. Just before the bombs could reach her, she raised her arms in defense, protecting her face as the dynamite exploded.

Gokudera dropped his shoulders, a sign that he was sure he won against the idol.

"Gokudera!"Reborn shouted, immediately after."Don't think she's done just yet."

The Storm Guardian tensed and turned back to the cloud of smoke Sakura disappeared into. Two bullets shot from the smoke, hitting Gokudera in the shoulder and left shin.

He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "Gokudera-kun!"

"My shoulder!"Gokudera cried, clutching his arm as ice suddenly began to surround his wounds.

"Is that ice?"

"I think it's time you finally learn about Sakura's true power."Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at the baby."What are you saying?"

"She's just like Xanxus in a way but different in another way."Reborn said."She can store her Dying Will Flames in her guns and release it threw a Dying Will Bullet. But unlike Xanxus, she fires actual bullets instead of super-powerful blasts. This is the work of her perfect control. And when she hit Gokudera with her bullets, her Dying Will Flames released completely, freezing him on the spot."

"That was a good move, Gokudera Hayato, Guardian of the Storm."Sakura shouted from beneath the smoke.

"What?"

The cloud of smoke cleared and revealed a pink haired idol, scratching her head in disintrest to her opponent. Both of her sleeves had been burned off from Gokudera's dynamite, leaving her glowing tattoo out to be seen. But unlike the last time Tsuna had saw it, the markings had stretched from the bicep, down her elbow and to her forearm.

"It threw me off guard but it wasn't enough to take me out."She said.

"How!"Gokudera shouted."How were you able to survive my dynamites without any injuries!"

Sakura wrapped a hand around her tattoo and stared at the ground. "My body has been through worse then your little dynamites. Besides, with this.."She said, motioning towards her tattoo."My wounds heal quickly. Can your wounds heal fast like mine, Gokudera Hayato?"

She pointed her pistole at him, aiming directly for his head. The sound of her gun firing was the last thing Gokudera heard before he felt a rush of wind and someone shout his name.

* * *

"Naruto."

"What is it?"

"I just got word from Neji that Sakura has activated her Seal."

"Oh?"

"Would you like me to check on her?"

"It depends...What level has she reached?"

"Three."

"No, let her do what ever she is doing on her own. I can't worry about her now."

"Why worry about her at all? Why not just take her out of the Family?"

"And then what, Sasuke?"

"Excuse me?"

"And then what will you do knowing, my little cherry is out of harms way?"

"I won't do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"...What are you trying to say, Naruto?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

"Made it in time, did you?"Sakura said to the Sky boss flying in the air with his Storm guardian in his arms.

"J-Jyuudaime..."

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-Yes.."With a nod, Tsuna released most of his flames to drop him to the ground. He put Gokudera down beside Reborn.

"Reborn."He said."Do you know what that thing on her arm is?"

"Aa."The Arcabeleno grunted."Its called the Konoha Seal."

Sakura tilted her head lazilly at the baby."So you know about my family Seal?"She asked.

The Arcabeleno nodded. "I've seen your family at work before, including that Seal. It's basically like the Vongola ring. The Konoha family, use the Seal's power to summon their Dying Will Flame. With the seal on their bodies they are given unbelieveable strength. This is why the Konoha guardians are given the name, Demons."

"Do you know what I had to do to obtain this power?"

Tsuna stared at her, a scowl on his face.

Sakura took his silence as a need to continue."Because I couldn't tap into the Seal's power like the rest of my family, I had to let go of everything. Which meant I had to kill my best friend."

"Y-You did what?"Gokudera asked breathlessly.

Sakura glared at him, emerald eyes shining with tears. "I had to! It was either kill or be killed! I had no other choice!"

Hatred was the only thing Sakura could feel at the moment. Hatred for the pain her family brought to her and hatred to herself for everything she had done that dark day. As her anger grew, the tattoo suddenly began to glow brighter as it stretched down her hand and up her shoulder to her neck. A cold feeling of power rushed over her, sending shivers down her body.

"My family are murderers."Sakura whispered, in a monotone."The more we kill, the stronger the Seal becomes."

"Tsuna! The Seal is affecting her emotions! The angrier she gets the stronger it becomes! If you don't get her to calm down now the Seal will take her over!"Reborn shouted.

The Sky boss turned to the glowing idol glaring at him from afar.

"Sakura-san..."

"Knowing what I am, can you really accept me into your family?"Sakura screamed, running towards to Tsuna with her guns blazing."Can you Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna never spoke as he too flew at her. By the time she had finished, they had already colided. Flames of gold and silver fought against eachother, searching for dominance. Once the flames connected, it gave off a piercing light, blinding those around it.

"Tsuna!"

From beyond the struggle, it seemed like the silver flames were going to win, until Tsuna's Sky flame suddenly intensified and engulfed them in a ball of fire. The lights dimmed, revealing the two figures that had previously vanished. Tsuna had his arms around Sakura, the glow from her Konoha Seal dimminishing under Tsuna's flames. Her head was rested on his shoulder with her arms dangeling at her side. It seemed as if Tsuna was holding her up and the flames that surrounded him was the only thing keeping them in the air.

"W-What's that light?"Yamamoto gasped.

Reborn smirked in understanding._**"Luce di Armonia."**_

"A high level move used by the First to obtain awaken an unbelievable amount of power."Reborn said."This move is only used to calm the body and sync with the Dying Will Flame but Tsuna has thought of a completely different way to use it. Instead of the Primo's way, he is harmonizing his Sky flames with Sakura's Snow flames, drawing them back inside her Seal. Basically Tsuna's flames are calming Sakura, giving him the oppurtunity to lock her powers away while she isn't angry."

"When did he learn to do that?"Gokudera asked the baby.

Reborn shrugged,"Who knows?"

"You mean you didnt teach him?"

The baby shook his head with a smile."It seems he learned all by himself."

Gokudera's lips twitched into a bright smile, his heart pumping with everlasting pride for his boss."You're amazing Jyuudaime!"He cheered.

"Do you really think that I can just ignore you?"Tsuna whispered, starling the girl in his arms. He continued. "After all that you've been through, how can I just push you away and act like nothing ever happened? I could never forgive myself not the people who had hurt you."

Sakura shook her head, burrying her cold nose into his warm shoulder. "Don't you understand?"She whispered."I'll only get in your way...I'm known for messing things up for everyone. I don't want the same to happen to you."

Tsuna chuckled, tightning his grip around the idol's small waist. "Then mess up."

"W-What?"

A small smile grazed Tsuna's face."You're not alone, I'm also known for my mistakes and screw ups. But I know I am always forgiven. Because there are people in my life who accept me just like I accept you."

Sakura whimpered softly in Tsuna's chest, biting her lip as she tried to conseal her emotions. She raised her limp arms around Tsuna's back, clenching his jacket in her hands while she silently cried. An overwhelming feeling of love and happiness washed over her, tugging her heart closer and closer to the source of her joy.

"Thank you."She whispered, smiling softly in his chest.

The lights from Tsuna's flames slowly began to die and dropped them to the ground. All the while, Sakura never dropped her arms or loosened her grip on the Sky boss, smiling brightly when Tsuna did the same.

The sound of clapping seperate the two, making them to turn to the familiar figure watching them from the doorway.

"Ninth!"

The elderly man smiled, giving the young Vongola a nod in acknowledgement. He turned to Sakura with a small smile. "Now do you finally understand the true meaning of family, Sakura?"

Said girl nodded, too emotional to use her voice.

"Then I believe it is time you earned this."Timoteo said, pulling out a small leather box for everyone to see. He flipped the case open and from beneath it appeared a small, Vongola styled ring with a snow flake in the middle. The Ring of Snow.

"Tsuna, if you would do the honors."The mafia boss said, motioning the boy forward. Tsuna quickly ran towards Timoteo, giving Sakura a small smile as he left. Once at the Ninth's side, he took the case delicately into his hands. Before he had a chance to give Sakura the ring, Timoteo caught him by the arm and whispered into his ear.

The boy's choclate eyes widened shortly as he nodded with every word he spoke.

"Understand?"Timoteo asked, when he pulled away. Tsuna nodded. "Good now get going."

Tsuna returned to Sakura. "Give me your hand for a second, please."He said, reaching for her with his free hand.

"What's he doing?"Ryohei asked.

"It's a ceremony for accepting Sakura into the family. Of course its a small one, so Tsuna can handle it by himself."Timoteo said."A Sky boss must do this for a member of another family to become one of his guardians. It may seem small but it is a symbol of trust between boss and guardian."

"It's very important that this is taken care now or there can be problems in the future."Reborn said with a frown.

"Are you sure about this?"Tsuna asked, putting the Ring of Snow on Sakura's finger.

Sakura quirked a brow at him.

Tsuna scratched his head nervously. "Don't give me that look! From what the Ninth told me you can really get in trouble for this. I want to know if your really okay with it."

"I have no doubts."

Tsuna nodded, placing his hand on top of her head as she kneeled to one knee."Then as the Tenth boss of the Vongola family, I declare you as my Guardian of the Snow."

* * *

_**How was it? Hmmm, I think the dialogue was a little bit...ugh-ish...Haha, if that makes any since. I would have updated this yesterday but I had to go to school EXTRA EARLY to get ready and march. I was in the Thanksgiving parade! Did anyone see me on tv? I DID! Haha, it was niiiiccee. **__**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. And if you can, check out some of my other stories! I just updated Magical Caliber like a week ago! XD**_

_**11/26/2010 11:42:27 am**_


	6. Trust and Tests

_Helloooooo! The master has arrived, was I missed? I bet I was...well...at least...I hope I was._

_Anyway, I'm sorry for such the LONG delay. Seeing as next week is New Year's, it's been about three years since I last updated. Senior year is finally here so all I have been doing is keeping up with Graduation stuff, Senior work, and the occasional college stuff. I got into the school I wanted, finished my Senior Project, and now second semester is over with so I'm all yours! Winter break is actually making this a lot easier for me to update. I really missed this story and I hope over the years I have been away I've improved a bit in my writing. Honestly, I look back at my old stuff and I'm not too happy. I might do some revisions, not change the story, but just length it out and fix some things. _

_In the beginning, I wanted it to be GokuxSaku story but while I was writing Konoha Seal, I fell in love with the idea of a TsuxSaku instead. So the story was changed. I plan to go back and edit out the pieces with GokuxSaku and switch it with Tsuna. Just for people who want to do a recap and for new readers. _

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stared at the small jewel in his hand, his thoughts returning to the pink haired idol that gave it to him. He remembered how her soft green eyes glanced at him as she placed the Vongola ring into his hand and disappeared with a whisper of words.

_A milk white aura wrapped around the small girl as the ring took a heavenly glow. Sakura sighed through the warm rush in her chest, basking in its glow until it slowly began to dim. Her eyes were closed by the time the lights vanished, but she continued to stand until the power inside of her began to settle._

_A milky white aura wrapped itself around Sakura as the words left Tsuna's lips. A chilling rush of air surrounded her _

_White. That was all that could be seen as Tsuna announced his Vongola of the Snow. Her silky pink hair danced in the wind as the chilled air began to blow. In her hand she clutched the silver ring to her chest, grinning softly at the warm energy pulsing through her. It wasn't like the power the Konoha family, it was much weaker, but in its own unique way, so much stronger. For a short moment, it felt like all of her pain and sufferring was just a dream, a figment of her imagination. But even she knew the truth in her hour of peace. Like everything for Sakura, the good must come to an end. Ever so slowly she stripped the ring from her hand, a frown finding her face as the ring's light began to dim. _

_"She took off the ring!" _

_Tsuna quirked a brow an uncertain brow at the girl. "Sakura-san?" He whispered. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's not time yet." Sakura said as she took a hold of Tsuna's hand and dropped it into his palm. _

_"Time? Time for what?" Tsuna asked worry laced in his voice. Looking at Sakura up close and personal, it was a lot easier to see how tired she must have been. Suddenly, the make up on her face wasn't enough to hide everything underneath. How could someone who moved so gracefully and sing with a voice so heavenly, but feel so horrible. There was something she was hiding, Tsuna knew that for sure. The only question was what was it?_

_Snapping him from his daze, Sakura placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek, leaning in dangerously close. "You shouldn't let your emotions so clearly." She whispered. "Someone might use it against you."_

_"Is that a threat?" Gokudera growled from behind them, wearily reaching for his bombs in case Sakura made the wrong move. Or even the slightest twitch for that matter. Swiftly she stood, her long hair brushing over her shoulder as she smiled at the Vongola boss. _

_"You're alot stronger than they say you are, Tsunayoshi." She said. "That is your greatest advantage, use it wisely." Then the idol turned away, making her way back towards the entrance. _

_"Wait!" Tsuna cried, Sakura paused but did not turn to face him. "So that's it? You're just leaving? Just like that?"_

_The idol snorted a chuckle, almost as if she was trying to hold it in. "Don't worry, I'll be back."_

_"That wasn't the question!" The Storm Guardian snapped. _

_There was a slump in Sakura's shoulders as she heaved a large sigh. "There's something I need to do before I can become your guardian, Tsunayoshi. It just isn't the time yet."_

_"You've said that but I still don't understand what that means."_

_"It means you need to trust me." Sakura said, finally turning to look at him and finally at all of them. Her eyes danced over the entire family, recognizing them and their strengths, their faults, but also their bonds. It wasn't visible to the naked eye but she could feel it. But it wasn't enough for her to just witness it. She wanted to be apart of it. And in order to do that, she needed to leave._

_"You're going back to Konoha aren't you?"_

_All eyes turned to the Arcabaleno now seated on Yamamoto's shoulder. His head was tilted, making sure his face couldn't be seen by anyone but Sakura and Tsuna, standing close beside her. The baby was looking in Sakura's general direction but only at the seal wrapped around her arm. Instinctively, Sakura shielded it from his eyes with her hand, obviously uncomfortable with the way he was watching her. _

_"Aa."_

_Tsuna looked back at Sakura. "It's true?"_

_Sakura didn't answer him. _

_"That's why you can't stay?"_

_Still no answer._

_"Is it?!"_

_Most people were surprised by Tsuna's assertiveness, all but Reborn. It was about time the boy reached some backbone, especially towards his guardians. _

_Sakura's gaze softened towards the small boy as she promptly leaned over into his face. Tsuna flinched and nearly jumped away, but he managed to stay grounded. He had a feeling Sakura wasn't going to hurt him, but it still surprised him to have the girl so close._

_"You shouldn't worry for a lowly Snow Guardian like me, Tsunayoshi." Sakura said. "I'm not worth it."_

_"Stop saying that!" Tsuna shouted. "No one deserves to feel the way I know you feel. No one does so don't act like you should."_

_"This doesn't change anything, Tsunayoshi." Sakura said, nearly cutting him off. "It is still my responsibility under my title as a Konoha Guardian to deal with my own family. Just as it is your duty to lead your own."_

_"But you don't have to do it alone." Tsuna whispered, eyes suddenly drifting to his feet. _

_"Are you saying you would fight for her then, Tsuna?"_

_Tsuna glanced at the baby, staring at him in confusion. Who said anything about fighting? Gokudera suddenly stepped forward before Reborn could explain. "Reborn-san is right, Jyuudaime. If Haruno isn't apart of the head family by blood or any other relation, she will have to represent herself in her own leave to her Boss. She can't just leave without getting his consent."_

_"So we have to fight?!" Tsuna yelped. _

_"Only if you wish to represent her." Gokudera said. "In some cases it leads to a fight for ownership."_

_"Especially for an expendable Snow Guardian." Reborn added._

_"Stop saying that!"_

_"They're pawns Tsuna!" Reborn said, his voice raising in volume. "There are those who don't see them as ordinary guardians."_

_"But that can't be-" Tsuna was interrupted by Sakura placing a hand to his shoulder. "Didn't I said 'Don't worry'?" She siad. "I can handle my family. I have for ten years now."_

_"That doesn't make it right though!"_

_"In due time, Tsunayoshi, I will return." Sakura said. "Until then, I need you to watch over that Snow Guardian's ring for me."_

_"But-" There was a collective gasp as Sakura dropped a finger to Tsuna's lips, victoriously silencing him. A vivid blush crept its way up his neck, over his face, and to his ears in a matter of seconds. _

_"I'm trusting you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

And just like that she was gone, faster than Tsuna would have liked. Especially when she had just been welcomed to the family. Tsuna wondered why he was so ready to accept her into the family but he wasn't brave enough to fight for her. He knew how afraid she was, how tired she was from all her family's supposed murders. He could hear it in the desperation of her voice. But yet he still did nothing for her.

"How long are you going to sit there and wallow in your self-pity?" A voice whispered behind him.

"What do you want Reborn?" He said to the baby. There was a voice in his head that should have told him that a talking baby in a green frog suit should be weird in its own right. But he was use to it now and they had only been together for a few months.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

Tsuna snapped his head up, surprise showing in his face until he slowly began to relax. Everything was suddenly becoming a lot more clear to him. "You're saying I should have went with her, aren't you?"

"Did I?" Reborn said, feigning innocence. "I don't remember saying anything like that."

"Just come out and say it Reborn!" Tsuna whined.

"Say what, Tsuna?" Reborn snapped and suddenly the room went silent as he paused. "I'm not here to baby you."

_Even though you are one..._Tsuna thought on a side note. _"_Something on your mind?" Reborn growled as Leon transformed into a gun, finding his psot in the baby's hand.

"N-No, continue!"

"I'm not here to baby you." Reborn said as he lowered Leon. "But I am here to teach you to become a boss Vongola needs you to be. The boss Sakura needs you to be."

"But you're the one who called her a pawn!"

"Doesn't matter what I said, it's your family to lead. Not mine."

"It's too late for this talk now, Reborn." The brunet groaned. "Sakura's already returning to her family. There's nothing I can do now."

"Baka Tsuna!"

Tsuna gave a sharp cry as Leon's Hammer struck him in the head. "Ow, Reborn! What are you doing?"

"You're in the mafia now! You've got connections."

"Connections?"

"You just need to know the right people to call." In a flash of light the shape shifting chameleon had changed shape from hammer and into Reborn's cellphone. A spark of hope lit inside of Tsuna as he went to grab his own cellphone from his desk. If he really was going to help Sakura, then he was going to need the right people to have his back if it went wrong. Hopefully, he thought, it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Sakura screamed as Charlie slowly began to remove the bandages from her body, limbs thrashing as they brushed her healing wounds.

"Sakura." Charlie gave a broken sigh. "Sakura! You have to calm down, I can't clean your wounds like this."

"No!" Sakura snapped, as her body wracked with shivers. "It's better this way." A smile slowly began to creep on the idol's face as she traced the lingering pain on her thigh with her finger. She was surprised she was able to fake the pain when Hibari slammed his tonfa into her.

"Thank you for that, Charlie." The pink haired girl whispered. "I wouldn't have been able to get away with that without your help."

"Yeah, well lets hope

Charlie sighed as he raked a hand firmly through his hair, allowing Sakura to catch a glimpse at his glowing Guardian Mist Ring. The ring's purple lgith intensified for a moment as a hazy glow surrounded Sakura's body. A few moments passed and soon Sakura's nearly bare body was decorated in burns and bruises.

"I told you they were strong." Charlie scolded her. "It was almost too hard for me to keep up with all of the illusions to your body."

Waving a well manicured hand his way, Sakura groaned as her body constricted against her. "It's fine, I got to test their strength."

"Was all of that really worth it?" The boy asked. "I mean couldn't you have just talked to them like a normal person?"

"I wasn't raised by normal people." Sakura said. "Tsunayoshi will have to learn that this is how Konoha functions. Through their fists." The idol paused. "At least...now they do."

Fixing her eyes towards the window of their small plane. Outside the skies began to change in shade as the night slowly became day. They were getting closer to Konoha, alot faster than Sakura had estimated, but that wasn't enough to ruin her plans. She still had enough time.

"I had to know if they were ready." Green eyes flickered in the dark cabin as Sakura's vision began to blur, fatigue finally taking her over.

"Do you think he will come? Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"You of all people should know the answer to that."

"Then you should rest. You'll need all the strength you can get if your plan does go right."

* * *

_Did you enjoy? Not much action I know but I just wanted to clear up some confusion. A lot of people thought I was going over board with Sakura's power level, but it was all an ILLUSION. Got you there! Charlie is a Mist Guardian! More will be revealed in the next chapter. _

_And for those who like Spoliers...there will be LOTS of action in this one. And a few TsuXSaku moments in there too. _

_I hope to have the next chapter updated real soon. _

_Thank you to everyone who has favorited and kept me on the alerts. It really surprised me to come back to them all and see how everyone really wanted this story to continue. Thanks for waiting so long. Your reviews are really what pushed me to get this update out and ready for you all. I don't plan on letting that happen again. Hope you enjoyed my christmas gift to you!_

_Please review, favorite, follow, or whatever you want to do!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_-CC_

_**12/25/12 04:32:16 pm**_


End file.
